Be My Memory?
by Jerri the Waitress
Summary: She stepped off that curb at the wrong moment, as a car sped around the corner. Paramedics, students and teachers gathered around her, calling 911. She falls asleep in the back of the ambulance. Then she wakes up with only one memory... Brandon. Will he be her memory while she has none?
1. She Never Saw It

**Bonjour ma petit enfants! (Hello my little kiddies :P)**

**I wrote this during the summer, and it's already 5 chapters in, so I'll try and post the next one, as soon as I get some feedback on whether or not to continue! Enjoy!**

"I'll meet you at the bike chains after school, ok?"

Callie replied with a small smile and a nod.

I couldn't help but let my giddy grin slip on my face, life was just too perfect.

I sat through the rest of my classes nearly bouncing out of my seat. If I wasn't careful, people might think that I'm the ADHD brother, instead of Jesus.

The last bell rang.

"Pages 170-175 revision for a pop quiz on Thursday" Mr. Birch shouted, as the bulk of us walked out the door. I nearly ran down the hallway to meet Callie outside, from one of the windows, I was her resting on one of the metal poles, she looked so sweet when she though nobody was looking. What she didn't realise, is that somebody was always looking. The girl was perfect, in every way.

Her hair wasn't loaded with hair products, and she had grown it out past her shoulders.

She dressed how she liked, which was ripped t-shirts and jeans, much to Mariana's chagrin.

She was always herself, what you saw was what you got. I really loved that about her.

I started a slow jog up to the bike frame, she saw me coming and a small smile appeared on her face. I tried not to look so happy, we were still under wraps as a couple, because of the whole foster-sibling thing. I smiled at her and we began to walk home.

I dropped my phone on the ground and bent to pick it up, cussing when I saw the fracture on the glass. Callie walked ahead of me. She stepped off the curb just as a car came speeding around the corner at a break neck speed.

All I saw was her body flailing as she rolled off the hood of the car. The driver didn't look back once as he speeded up and escaped from view.

I looked back at Callie, the blood pooled around her and suddenly people on the school grounds took notice, they gathered around us in a circle as I fell to my knees beside Callie.

"Get Lena!" I shouted at my friend Tony, "Somebody call 911!"

The blood kept coming, I made sure not to jostle her too much as I pressed my palm against the gash in her side. I brushed the hair from her forehead and tried not to think the worst of the situation.

I heard everyone dialing on their phones, and reports being made; addresses being given. Lena showed up a minute later, you could tell that she and Tony had run to get there so fast. The teachers all came in a crowd behind her, asking all the students to step back.

Lena tried to get me to move but I wouldn't. All I could focus on now was putting pressure on her injury.

Her eyes fluttered open and then shut. They didn't open after that, and all I heard were the sirens of the ambulance.

Three paramedics stepped out with a stretcher and bandages, I held on to Callie's hand while they bandaged the wound. They lifted her on the stretcher and then into the ambulance, and I never let go of her hand.

I saw the paramedics exchange looks about letting me join them for the ride, but with one teary eyed look at the driver, he ushered them back in the ambulance and we started driving.

I heard the heart monitor beeping, and saw the lines going up and down, but I still couldn't help but let my mind wander into a realm of possibilities and alternate endings for this scenario. Even the way that I was thinking about this was wrong, but it was the only way to not slip into complete panic mode and loose it.

The man and woman sitting on the other side of Callie were re-hooking different bags and IV tubes everywhere; it was a complete blur of medical equipment. And to be frank, it scared the living daylight out of me. How could this have happened?

I should have shouted at her to stop, I should have gotten the license plate of that car.

I should have let her ride home with Mariana, Jesus and Jude.

This was happening because of my selfishness; I was keeping her to myself, and lying to my family. Now what, what if she doesn't make it? Jude needs his sister, I need her. Mom and Lena? They would never be the same.

I grasped her hand harder, intertwining our fingers. She opened her eyes slowly and gave me a small smile. Then her eyes closed again, and the heart rate monitor started beating in a slow steady rhythm.

"Get the adrenaline out Mike" the blonde woman asked the large, dark-skinned man besides her. "She's going into shock, we need her awake."

"What's happening?" I asked the man, only concerned by the woman's urgent tone. "What does she mean, shock?"

The man pulled a sealed glass vial from a cupboard and handed it to the blonde. They asked me a few medical questions about Callie before he answered my questions.

"We need to keep your friend from going into REM sleep" he explained expressively, his hands flying everywhere. "Once she goes into REM sleep it creates a lot of problems if she needs surgery, and other problems"

"What are the other problems?" I pressed further.

"Well, we don't know if she's suffered from any paralysis, and falling asleep will only set that injury faster. More seriously though, if she ends up needing surgery, then she might be at risk of a coma. REM sleep on its own can cause her to fall into a shock induced coma, and can even cause some memory loss."

She could fall into a coma. She could be paralysed. She might need surgery.

We arrived at the hospital and I didn't break my hand apart from Callie's, Lena jumped out of her car and I also saw Mom's police car speed around the corner with the sirens on. They both spotted me with Callie, entering the doors to the hospital. I trusted that they would follow me.

We arrived at a large door with a "staff only" sign on it. One look at the man and I knew that there was no winning, so I pressed a soft kiss to Callie's lips and let be carried off by the paramedics.

Both of my Mom's burst through the doors behind me, and I hoped that they hadn't seen the kiss that I gave her. It didn't seem like they had though, because the rushed forwards and gathered me into a 'Mom sandwich'. I finally started to break down. They ushered me into the private waiting room and let me cry in peace.

"I'm so sorry guys" I croaked out, "This is my entire fault, if I hadn't asked Callie to meet me by the bike stands, this would never have happened.

"Brandon this is not your fault" Lena comforted me, "what happened? Tony said something about Callie being hit, but that was it".

I took a deep breath.

"Callie and I were going to walk home, and I asked her to meet me by the bike racks. We met there after school and-"I choked again, "-I dropped my phone, and she walked ahead. She was just off the curb when a car came around the corner. She never saw it when it…"

A paramedic came into the room.

"I'm afraid that Callie has slipped into a coma."

**Feedback is love! No matter what form it comes in! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Who Are All These People?

**Bonjour! Here is the next chapter, and I really hope that you enjoy it, I sort of cut in half at the last moment, because I wanted to tease you guys with a really dramatic ending. :P In other news, a few people have asked me about another amnesia-type-fiction by Kayakgirl443, I just wanted to clear up that there is nobody copying anybody! Her story is pretty good (if I say so myself), and it follows from the season finale, mine is in a sort-of- alternate universe, which is way too complicated to explain! (By the way, this chapter was supposed to be a lot funnier, but the funny half is the next chapter!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Anisah101 and BrallieLover123, my first reviewer and my first fangirl!**

She was living in her own world, hopefully in a world where there was no Liam or hurt.. No outside forces could come close to breaking past her barriers and awakening her. The doctors had tried everything, now all they could do was waiting until she recovered on her own. They feared that amnesia would be a complication, but at least if she got amnesia she wouldn't remember her horrible past. I hope she remembered me.

I had gone an entire week, refraining from touching her. Mostly it was the fear that I would break her, but it was partially because of the guilt. I couldn't bear to be the cause of any more harm, but the doctors were starting to worry, because it was two days past the usual awakening time of coma victims with her level of damage.

I subconsciously reached out for her when my hands were idle, whenever the Moms were around; I had to avert my eyes from Callie so they wouldn't see me fawning over her.

My siblings were a whole different story. Mariana took the opportunity to revamp Callie's closet and prepare a 'welcome home' party. The only problem was that nobody quite knew when she was coming home, and so she had everybody who was invited on speed dial, and had harassed the grandmothers into buying the party materials. Needless to say, she definitely believed that Callie would make a full recovery- even though all the doctors that had observed her said that she would need physical therapy after she woke up.

I couldn't tell what was going through Jesus' head. He had suddenly become hyper protective of everybody, he walked Jude to all of his classes, and he never stayed at school for sports, so that he could drive them home.

Jude was the unpredictable one, he seemed to have created a concrete bond between Jesus and himself, and when he though nobody was looking, his face fell. But whenever he looked at me, I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips that made me think he knew something that I didn't.

He stared around the sterile room, waiting for something to happen. His eyes fell back on Callie, the gentle curve of her neck all leading down to a graceful body, but hidden under light blankets. He couldn't bear it anymore, he needed to kiss her. Even when they were sneaking around they had gotten away with it, kisses as they passed in the hallway, sweet words exchanged in the corner on the music room, wrapping his body around her when he gave her guitar lessons.

Why wouldn't he get away with it now?

Nobody was in the room, so he leaned closer to Callie and pulled a lock of hair out of her face, bending down even further until his lips were millimeters over hers, he pressed a kiss lightly to her lips, lingering and relishing the feeling. Suddenly there was movement beneath him, Callie was kissing him back. He tore away quickly and stared at her, and her eyes fluttered open and stared back at him in return.

He viciously kissed her again, with more passion than he ever had before. He heard the hum of approval from her and they both simultaneously smiled into the kiss.

"Brandon?" she whispered, as if she was asking a question.

"Yeah, it's me" She laughed joyously and threw her arms around my shoulders, "Whoa, Calls! You just came out of a coma, you should probably lie down"

Her heart stared beating even faster than when we were kissing.

"Oh God." Her mouth fell open and she stared at me with wide eyes. "I can't remember anything."

"Don't joke Callie, you remembered me, which was a dead giveaway!"

Tears pooled in her eyes.

"No, Brandon, you don't understand" a teary hiccup escaped her, "I remember you, and nothing else."

She finished by grasping my hair in her fingers and pulling me forwards, slamming our lips together. I didn't understand the reason that she had kissed me, but I wasn't protesting, quite the opposite actually, this probably wasn't good for her health, and it was rather hard to kiss her like your life depended on it when she had bandages wrapped around her head and bruises and fractured bones all around her body.

The door to Callie's hospital room clanked open while we were still lost in our own oblivious state of bliss. We didn't notice anything till my mom started speaking.

"Brandon! Callie! What do you think you're doing?" she screeched.

Callie and I jerked away from each other, her face was clouded with confusion but I only glimpsed at it for a second before I sat up board straight in my chair. I couldn't believe we had gotten caught so quickly, my mom's should be asleep, it was so early in the morning.

"Mom! Hey!" I coughed out.

They ignored me and flew past in an effort to get to Callie.

"Oh god!" Lena whispered, her smile beaming. "Callie you're awake!"

"Oh love, we've been so worried, it took you so long to get up! We thought that we would have to dose you with adrenaline to get you awake!"

Despite Callie being harassed by the mom's, she held my hand in a chokehold grip, not relinquishing my fingers.

She looked at me with anxious eyes, and I could tell that something was bothering her, whether it was the proximity of all these people or something else, I couldn't tell.

"Brandon!" Callie yelped for me, and I immediately stood by her side. She pulled me closer, shielding her from the moms. "Brandon! Who are these people?"

Feedback is love! No matter what form it comes in! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
